Dream Girls
by Chrisii
Summary: A new girl arrives at the studio, and she instantly catches the attention of both Tomas and Leon. However, who will win Ashley's hand to the prom? And what surprises will follow this new girl? Read to find out! Disclaimers : I don't own Violetta, never had, never will :3 (Probably will change cover ;)
1. Chapter 1 : Music my way into your heart

**Dream Girls**

It was a normal day at the Studio, and Violetta grinned as the breeze caused her hair to fly behind her head, however, Leon, who was next to her, draped his arm over her shoulder, causing her hair to stay put. She pouted slightly, then pushed at his arm so he would keep it by his side and not rest it on her shoulder. She caught his sad expression seconds before he twisted it into another one of his smiles in an attempt to hide it. She felt sorry for him, but couldn't bring herself not to be bitchy for a while. She had just broken up with Tomas. They had been going great for months on end. Okay, her relationship with Leon had been strained during those months, but she loved Tomas, and Angie always told her to follow her heart, so she had let Leon go to be with Tomas. However, after exactly 3 months, 3 weeks and 2 days, Tomas had organized a date, for which she was ecstatic, before he dropped the bomb that he was breaking up on her. Nobody could blame her for the slap that made Tomas' head snap to the side and leave quite an angry mark before she stalked away, holding back the tears until she arrived home and collapsed on her bed where she bawled her eyes out for yet another heart breaking moment in her life. Sometimes she thought that it was better if she never went to the Studio and met everyone there, but then she wouldn't have been singing, so she guessed that there were both perks as well as cons in life.

Anyways, she couldn't bring herself to ignore the feeling of Leon's arm around her neck, something which Tomas used to do when they walked while she wrapped her hands around his waist. To be honest, Violetta didn't know what to do if she didn't have Leon in her life. She would probably still be a broken mess by now. But Leon didn't allow that. He had visited her house and ever so kindly lectured her before she finally got up and dressed. And that's how she came to arrive with Leon at the student-filled studio. However, the second she saw Francesca and Camilla she said goodbye to Leon and hurried over to them to give them the details that they practically begged from her yesterday night. Their eyes shone with revenge when she told them everything, but Violetta just shrugged it off and told them it was not worth it before they went to class. Pablo's class was always enjoyable and nothing was ever expected, however, not even in their wildest dreams would the class have imagined this happening.

A girl with perfectly straight dark brown, almost black, hair stumbled in the door and almost took a headfirst in the room had Leon not be quick and grab the back of her t-shirt to hold her up. She gasped before regaining her feet and balance. Her face flushed as she looked up, only to notice the whole class looking at her. The blood-red colour in her face increased even more as she took notice of Leon's arm, which was still latched on to the back of her t-shirt.

"Uhh.. You can let go of me now," She said with a small grin.  
"Sorry. You okay now?" Leon responded as he crossed his arms over his chest and struggled to keep a blush in check.  
"Yeah, don't worry." she responded before skimming the room before her eyes rested on Pablo.  
"Ashley, you certainly did a grand entrance." Pablo said with a light grin and a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah.. Uhh.. Sorry about that, I was running because I knew I was running late and there was this weird guy that was demanding silence and speaking weird and I just tripped on my own two feet." She gasped slightly to regain her breath as several students chuckled.  
"That would be Gregorio." A girl with short black hair said with a grin. "I'm Francesca, I take it you'll start studying here?"  
"If I'm accepted," Ashley said. "Nice to meet you Francesca."  
"These are Camilla, Naty and Violetta," Francesca introduced her girlfriends before turning to the boys. "This is Maxi, Broadway, Diego and Federico"  
"Oh.. wow.. Nice to meet you guys." Ashley stuttered, trying to wrap her mind around everything.  
"I'm Leon," Leon said with a warm smile before a certain blonde butted in.  
"And I am Ludmilla! The best in the studio, don't you even think of ever surpassing me darling," With that, she chuckled and turned on her heel to go to her previous position.  
"For heaven's sake.. Don't take notice of her, she'll make your life a living hell. I'm Tomas," Tomas said with a small grin.  
"Hi Tomas. So you're all friends with each other?" Ashley asked with a barely noticeable raised eyebrow.

Leon and Tomas glanced at each other for a second, but Ashley decided not to comment on that as Violetta shot them a small glare and went to stand between them.

"Yes, we're a huge group, but we'll happily add another member when you're in the Studio."  
"If, I'm a member of the studio," Ashley corrected.  
"I don't think you're bad if you auditioned here," Camilla said with a shrug.  
"How about we hear you now? Sing something!" Naty encouraged, her head bobbing up and down.  
"Uhhh.."  
"You'll be singing quite a lot if you are accepted here, so why don't you get comfortable already?" Maxi encouraged with a small grin.

Ashley's cheeks blossomed with colour, and Pablo nodded at her as she climbed on the stage. Being her clumsy self, she tripped on the small steps and would have face-planted again had she not caught her balance at the last moment. Red blossomed on her cheeks once again when she heard someone scoff in the back, and her mind immediately thought it was Ludmilla before Ashley heard someone tell the blonde to shut up. Once up on the stage, she visibly swallowed before fingering the guitar next to her feet with utmost gentleness.

"You can use it if you want." Leon said.  
"Thanks,"

What most didn't know was that Ashley loved slow songs, and her fingers gently strummed the tune to "Little Things", a song that meant very much to her. The chords filled her world as the words tumbled out of her mouth, filling the room with a wonderful melody. Everything seemed to still for a few minutes, even the birds outside seemed to stop singing to listen to her spill her heart out. The moment seemed to stretch on forever, and Ashley slowly reopened her eyes. She wasn't even aware of having closed them during the song. Everybody was staring at her, and she caught several eyes that belonged to girls glisten over with unshed tears. The boys' mouths were practically opened wide as they stared at her, frozen in spot. She blushed a little more as a slow clapping sounded from somewhere in the back, before the room roared with claps and whistles.

"And you're not sure if you'll get accepted? Seriously?" Francesca asked.  
"You've still got a way to go, I mean, there are girls better than you, but you are an impressive singer, if you study, you'll be well-known," Pablo said with a small smile.  
"Thanks sir," Ashley said, unconsciously twirling a piece of hair in her hand.  
"Please, call me Pablo," He said with another warm smile just as the bell rang. "Now, go see Angie's class, then you have Gregorio's. Those are the three main classes you'll see before your audition,"  
"Okay.. Thanks Pablo," Ashley said with a small smile before Vilu and the gang ushered her outside and to the room.

Leon stared as Ashley ran after them, her petite form easily disappearing in the crowd. She was gorgeous. Her brown hair swayed with her movement. It was the perfect shade of brown, even more beautiful than any brunette he ever seen. And her voice.. Leon didn't have words. It had captivated him, held him captive of its sound until the song was finished. It was quite surprising for the lad, as not even Violetta had done that to him. He could see Tomas staring at her the same way that Leon imagined he was, and noticed that he looked like a love-sick puppy instead of a mature teenager. Jealousy swirled inside him. Did Tomas have to steal every single girl that Leon fancied? With his blue eyes and dark, contrasting hair and the ability to discuss with her the cruelty of Gregorio on new students, Tomas was sure to win the heart of the new student.

He would have stayed there forever, just thinking about the girl that would apparently be part of the studio, but Pablo nudged him gently from behind and signalled him to go his lesson. Leon blushed slightly and nodded before hurrying his pace to hopefully catch a seat next to Ashley. Sadly, his hopes were trampled as he noticed that she was sandwiched between Francesca and Violetta. He frowned slightly before going to sit next to Andres, who grinned and looped an arm over his shoulders, bringing his best mate even closer so that Leon's head was awkwardly almost under Andres' chin.

"You like her don't you?"

The question shook Leon to the core, and he froze all movements as his heart practically stumbled over its next beat. Andres, who always seemed oblivious to everything, had noticed?

"Kind of. I'm still not quite over Vilu," Leon whispered back, the awkward position proving an advantage as nobody could possibly hear them.  
"Ashley is way better," Andres said with a small chuckle before allowing Leon to sit up properly.

Angie came in at that moment, and grinned at the whole class in a way that made them on edge. A glimmer was present in her eyes, and she dropped the folders on the table before facing them, her eyes immediately falling on the other brunette in the room.

"You must be Ashley, right?" Angie inquired with a small grin.  
"Uhh.. Yeah that's me, but Ash is fine as well. Nobody really calls me Ashley anymore" Ashley said with a small smile in return.  
"Welcome to the Studio Ashley. If you get accepted, you will learn to sing and dance like never before!" Angie completed with a small twirl which earned her a few chuckles before she sat on the table as usual.  
"Now, today we are going to present those songs you were supposed to write over the weekend. So, who's up first?"  
"Me," Leon and Tomas spoke in unison before they glared daggers at each other.  
"Well, you two are surely feeling like participating today!" Angie commented as she saw the glare.  
"Are they always like this?" Ashley whispered to Violetta.  
"Nah, this is the first time they're doing it in class. But they're always fighting, so watch out with them," Francesca answered instead.  
"Oh.." Ashley grinned slightly as Maxi got up before both of them and started playing, shutting up any arguments quite swiftly.

After Maxi presented his song, which he sang to Naty, it was Leon's turn, much to Tomas' annoyance. Leon grinned as he started playing Voy Por Ti. Violetta immediately grimaced slightly. That was their song, and now he was singing it to Ashley.. But she was over Leon, so no point thinking about that. Ashley seemed to enjoy it as her cheeks flushed and she swayed slightly to the music. Tomas frowned at that and immediately took Leon's place when the brunette was finished. He grabbed the guitar and after strumming a few chords to adjust it started singing "I can see it in your eyes", while also gazing at Ashley. The brunette was totally overwhelmed, and blushed even more as she broke eye-contact and gazed to the floor. Leon flustered in such a way that Andres literally felt his best friend tense against his shoulder, waves of jealousy practically oozing off him. Only 5 minutes were left of the lesson when Angie stopped everyone and stood up, albeit a bit woozy from having sat down for so long.

"Anyway! There's something I want to tell you guys." Angie started. "This weekend there is going to be a big party at the Studio's hall to celebrate its 25 years of success! It will be like a prom, so you can ask anyone you want, even if he or she doesn't attend here. With that said, I also have to say that entertainment in music will have to be performed by you guys for the opening, then a band will take over your place!" Angie said with a small smirk as everyone huddled together.

"So we can ask anybody?" Vilu asked.  
"Yes." Angie responded, just before the bell rang.

Leon knew who to ask, he just hoped that Tomas would not succeed before him. He later found her heading home, and with all the secrecy he could manage, he followed her. His keyboard was slung over his shoulders, and he grinned as he peeked from behind the tree. Her bedroom was on the second floor, but she was hidden by a white curtain that was drawn over the glass. With a small groan, Leon crouched and grabbed a few pebbles, being careful as to hit the window, but not actually break it. About 6 pebbles later, the window was pulled open, and Ashley just managed to avoid the 7th pebble from hitting her in the face. Leon immediately blushed as she gave him a look that clearly said, "Watch my head."

"So, what brings you here Leon?" Ashley asked, leaning out the window.  
"I.. Uhh...cametoaskyoutothedanceandsingyouasong" He said that in a single breathe and looked to the ground, unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I did not understand a word that you said, expect I, uhh and song." Ashley noted with a small grin.  
"I want to ask you to the dance by singing you a song." Leon muttered, before speaking up so that the brunette could hear it.  
"I will decide if I want to accompany you to the dance after I listen to that song," Ashley said with a large grin.  
"It's nothing major.."  
"Think you will sing it before it's time to go the dance?" Ashley teased.  
"It's called Podemos.." Leon said as he set the keyboard on the ground and let his talented fingers glide over the keys.

It was as if the world had stopped around her. His voice was captivating. It was like he was pouring his very soul in the song. It caused goose bumps to rise all over her. A grin threatened to break her face as she saw the red tint that rose in his cheeks as she clapped and cheered for him.

"Wow Leon, you have a great voice. I would love to go to that dance with you," She said.  
"Really?" A grin had turned his lips upward.  
"Why would I lie about that?" She pouted slightly.  
"I don't know.." Leon scratched his neck again.  
"Go home Leon," she said with a small chuckle.  
"Wait! Should I pick you up at 7 this weekend? The dance starts at 7:30," He offered. "I ride a bike though, so be warned."  
"Don't worry, I already got a ride with my brother," Ashley winked before heading inside.

Leon grinned in relief before heading home, mentally thanking God that he got the girl before Tomas for once.

It was about 6 in the evening when Tomas headed out, his feet leading him to where he now knew that Ashley lived. He wanted to ask her to the dance, and he just hoped that Leon didn't already ask her, cause if so, his chances were doomed. The house was surrounded by greenery, and Tomas grinned as he saw the brunette sitting outside, on a roof that connected with her window. Looks like there was no trouble to get in contact with her..

"Ash?" He called out when he was close enough.  
"Hii.. Remind me your name again?" The brunette asked with a devious smirk.  
"It's Tomas." He reminded her with a slight blush.  
"Hi Tomas! What are you doing here?" she asked with a grin.  
"Umm.. I wanted to ask you to the dance, but I wanted to sing you a song before.." He stuttered.  
"Ohh, you're a romantic! I love you already! Now, can I hear your song?" She asked.  
"It's called The Only One I See," Tomas said with a small grin.

He released a breath to get rid of his nervousness, then started strumming the guitar. His voice filled the evening air, and Ash just listened, her face splitting with a grin.

"That is an amazing song," She said when he finished.  
"Thanks," He said with a small chuckle. "So.. Umm.. Will you go to the dance with me?"  
"I would love too," she said with a warm smile. "I have a ride already planned, so don't worry about that,"  
"Okay," He said with a small smile before leaving.

-THE NEXT DAY AT THE STUDIO-

Leon found Andres with his head buried in his locker, taking out God knows what. However, the black-haired lad had heard his best friend approach and turned around only to be met with a grin that threatened to break Leon's face.

"I asked Ashley to the dance." Leon said.  
"And?"  
"She said Yes!" Leon's excitement was childlike, but Andres didn't say comment on that and instead just hugged his brunette friend.

Andres was especially happy because he knew how much Vilu's denial had crushed him, he was happy to see his best mate, brother from another mother really, this content. Of course, someone had to ruin the moment.

"What do you mean you asked Ashley and she said yes? She said yes to me." Tomas had overheard everything, and rage coloured his features.

* * *

**DUM DUM DUUMMMM! **

Yes, I am still alive ;) Haven't been writing because life is packed and I also been lazy for a couple of days. But, this is a prompt for Awesomeness2502 !

I have had this promised since February xD /3 I'm sorry! But I have exams and shit (last one on Wednesday!) And not in the mood to write ;3

Now I have another prompt, this time on 1 piece, but it is the last prompt I am accepting for now =) 

ANYWAY! Evil cliffhanger right? xD I'll update either tomorrow or the weekend, cause I'm going swimming these three days to come :3

I hope you liked it! Drop reviews :) ! xx

-Chrisii


	2. Chapter 2 - Twin troubles!

**Dream Girls**

**CHAPTER 2 - Twin Troubles**

The argument of who Ashley decided to take to dance rose until their voices could be heard from the entire hall. It wasn't a surprise when the lads and Violetta and Francesca burst in the locker room. Their faces were a mixture of horror and shock as they saw the red-faces of their friends and Andres attempting to calm down his best friend, only to almost collapse under the weight of Leon. Tomas had suddenly punched the brunette in the jaw, sending the surprised teenager reeling back into Andres. Violetta paled as she saw the murderous rage that flitted in Leon's eyes.

"You did not just do that." The statement was low, but dangerous.  
"I did, and I'm damn proud of it. Why do you always steal the girls huh? Ashley said yes to me!"

Leon had managed to regain his footing with the help of Andres, and would have practically jumped Tomas had Diego and Broadway not moved suddenly to restrict the lanky brunette. Leon practically snarled as he bucked forward, trying to get to the smirking Tomas. He didn't smirk for long as Violetta poked him in the shoulder, before slapping him so hard his face snapped in the other direction and Francesca winced.

"What the hell was that for?!"  
"For punching Leon you son of a bitch." Violetta said as she saw Leon grin despite himself.

Broadway and Diego had released their holds, but still stayed close just in case. Leon however, seemed to have calmed down and was now rubbing the sore spot of his jaw as he stared at the ground, the picture of innocence. Probably good as Pablo suddenly came in the locker room.

"What happened here?"  
"Tomas came in yelling his head off and punched Leon." Andres supplied bluntly.  
"It's true." Violetta and Francesca said in unison.  
"Tomas? Why would you do this?" Pablo asked.  
"He is saying that Ashley promised him she would go to the dance with him, but she promised me," Tomas said.  
"Did it occur to you that this was Ashley's fault not Leon's?" Pablo asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"She's nice, why would she do that?"  
"Appearances can be deceiving, you of all people should know that. Now, if I hear about something like this before the dance this Saturday you will both be suspended and not allowed to attend." Pablo stated as he gave them one last glance. "Put ice on that." He then told Leon before heading out.

Tomas headed out not long after. The girls followed right after they reassured themselves that Leon was fine. The lads turned to stare at Leon, disbelief and awe flickering in their eyes. After a few tense seconds, Maxi and Broadway chuckled before heading to the first class of the day. Ashley wasn't attending that week. She had watched the lessons and now she had to decide whether or not she was going to audition or not. Leon and Tomas sat on opposite sides of the classrooms during all lessons, and needless to say, whenever they brushed against each other in the corridor, the tension became so thick that you could have cut it with a knife. Leon's lower jaw had slowly progressed to black and blue by the end of the day, and several students would stare until one of the lads glared at them upon noticing that Leon was uncomfortable with the attention.

The week progressed fairly quickly after that, but it was still a mystery whether or not Ashley would go with Leon or Tomas. As expected, everybody was on their toes to see who the new girl will choose. It was about 7:30 when guests started arriving. The dance officially started at 8, but some went early just to take pictures and meet up with either friends or dates. Violetta and Diego met up with Francesca and Marco, Camilla and Broadway, Maxi and Naty and Federico and Ludmilla and Leon and Andres, and spent a little time talking before they started taking pictures. They needed new profile pictures after all. A lot of laughter went around as well as the boys sabotaged the pictures by posing rather stupidly or do something behind the girl's backs. It ended up with everybody laughing their asses off and everybody staring at them weirdly. Leon would occasionally look at the doors, as if expecting Ashley to walk in with someone else, but Andres noticed and just clapped him on the back before hooking an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry, she'll come to you, not Tomas," He whispered in Leon's ear.  
"I don't know, I just want to see if she shows up after all," Leon muttered, a frown marring his features.  
"She will, just give her a few minutes, females tend to be fashionably late." Andres said with a grin, earning him a slap in the head from probably Francesca.

The few minutes turned into half an hour before Ashley showed up, beside another girl. Leon had also seen Tomas in some moment. The dark-haired lad was drinking something when Leon had seen him, but he was now leaning against the wall, doing something on his phone. However, Leon didn't take notice him. He unconsciously rubbed his still sore jaw, before it dropped to the ground. The girl beside Ashley was an exact replica of Ashley herself.

Dark, almost black, brown hair, intelligent brown eyes, petite form, tanned skin, but not too dark, hell, they were even the same height! Ashley was clad in a puffy pink dress, which was the perfect shade for her skin tone. She also had a coat with a fur collar on top, but all in all, it was a rather impressive dress which left the boys and girls gaping. The other girl was the contrary of Ashley. A skin-fitted dress brought out all of her curves. Blue lace and flowers decorated the dress, which fell in just the right way to her ankles. Leon almost choked on whatever he was drinking as the _twins_ grinned before Ashley nudged her twin to their direction.

"Leon! Sorry for running late, but our brother arrived home late! Meet my sister, Ashmi." She said with a small grin.  
"Nice to meet you Ashmi," Leon took her hand and gently kissed it with a small grin, which Ashmi responded to with one of her own.  
"No flirting, this one is mine, yours is over there if I noticed correctly," Ashley said, just before Tomas noticed them and headed towards them. "He's heading here actually,"  
"Hey Ash-" He cut himself off as he stared at the two faces staring at him with identical grins, and Leon suspected that the dark haired lad was going to faint soon.  
"Before you ask, this is Ashmi, my amazing sister, she is going to audition as well. You asked her instead of me," Ashley explained as Ashmi blushed while Tomas gently run his eyes over her, then took her hand.  
"Well Ashmi, may I take this dance?" He asked her and she nodded. "Before we go.." Tomas suddenly stopped and turned to Leon. "I'm sorry for punching you in the face Leon," He apologised.  
"It's okay, not the first, definitely won't be the last hit I get," Leon said with a small shrug, just before Pablo went on stage.

"Students! We are here to celebrate the 25 year anniversary of The Studio! And to celebrate for many years yet to come! I hope you are enjoying yourself, and I kindly ask of you to not cause any fights." Pablo said with a small smile. "Now, with that said, I call to the stage, Leon, Broadway, Maxi, Diego and Andres in order for them to present their new song! Give your applause for '_Ven con Nosotros_'!"

The lads climbed on stage to everyone applauding. Maxi's cheeks were tinted pink as they grabbed the microphones. Due to them wearing tuxes and dress pants, they wouldn't do the dance moves, but could still sing it and move around. The lads grinned as the music started and they rocked the roof off the place. Leon especially grinned as his turn to rap came, as it was his favourite part of the song. (A/N - Kidding, it's my favourite, but let's make it his as well) Everybody clapped when the song was over, and the lads hugged before descending the stairs and allowing the girls to take the stage. They sung 'Codigo Amidtas' and like the boys before them, got a lot of applause. Finally, the girls and boys took the stage as one and sung 'On Beat'. Ashley and Ashmi were in the front of the crowd, practically touching the stage as the girls and boys of the studio cheered. After another song, this time 'Luz, Camara, Accion' everybody descended from the stage but Leon and Tomas. They gave a small grin to each other before raising the surprised twins on stage.

Ashmi stumbled slightly on her heel before standing next to her twin, her cheeks tinting with shyness when Tomas handed her a microphone after Ashley took her own from Leon's hand. Naty had went on the drums, and Francesca and Camilla had taken the electric guitars. When they started playing the song, the twins grinned as they hooked their arms around each other. The words came naturally for the well known song of Disney Channel Lovers.

_Ashmi: __you're__nothing but trouble;  
But trouble is what I like_

_Tomas: Got our whole life to figure out  
So why not start tonight_

_Ashley: Just take a picture of me taking a picture of you_

_Leon: Makin the face that makes me laugh  
Then you start laughing too_

_Ashmi and Ashley: And when the worlds is upside down  
Leon and Tomas: Just flip the camera the other way around  
All: Cause this will be the time of our lives  
Girls: We're taking the world by surprise  
Guys: Hang on it's a crazy ride  
All: Said this will be the time of our lives  
Guys: And even when it don't feel right  
Girls: Know that you're doing just fine  
All: Cause this is the time of our lives_

By the end several students had joined as well, and everybody was laughing together, even Tomas and Leon. Needless to say, Federico had to be a romantic bastard.

"Now, as everybody is laughing, why don't we seal this night with a kiss for our true love?"

He grinned cheekily before taking Ludmilla by the waist and kissing her. Immediately, everybody reacted just the same and grabbed their dates to seal their lips together in unison. I think it would be rather obvious that one of the teachers, probably Pablo or Angie, took a picture of everybody, and it was later hung up in their trophy hall as one of the most successful nights of the students.

* * *

Ending sucks, I know, but I didnt know how to end it ;p I hope you liked this :)

-1P prompt - Coming up when I start and finish it!

-Chrisii

-Ps - Leave reviews ;3


End file.
